Flashbacks
by PrimeSidesXX
Summary: Movie-verse - Soundwave remembers what it was like for Megatron and Starscream long ago.


Title:Flashbacks

Series: Voyeurs #2

Author: sunny_and_sides

Rating: R-NC17

Pairing: Megatron/Starscream

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. I'll return them when I'm done with them

Summary: Soundwave watches Starscream in the hatchery and has a flashback to the first time he realized that Starscream was more than just an Air Commander to Megatron.

A/N: Dedicated to kurichai since the story I wrote for her kind of threw out more bunnies that demanded to be written so, consider "Russian Roulette" Voyeurs #1 and this here is Voyeurs #2. There will be 7 stories (I think) in all.

* * *

><p>I have been watching him these past few solar cycles, walking through the hatchery, checking on the each hatchling personally. He has held several of them as they died and I have seen the tears in his optics with each death that comes. He will never admit it, but I know he misses Megatron, even if he was coward enough to leave Earth and come back here without him. The Fallen, our master, understood and promised that Megatron would not remain dead for long. It seemed to calm Starscream which others may find strange, but to me, it should be no other way. For I remember when a young, beautiful, and talented seekerling found his way to Megatron's side, a place reserved for no one since Megatron was still mourning the loss of brother and lover himself. But Starscream has always been special. I saw it then… as I see it now…<p>

Cybertron. Golden ages long passed, it was still a place of beauty where we all flew free or roamed the streets afraid of nothing. Starscream came to us with his brothers, Thundercracker and Skywarp, at a young age, just barely out of the Youth Sectors. Megatron, at first, ignored the three of them for the most part but as time passed, he took a great interest in Starscream's abilities and education. The child was sent to the Academy and his passion for science grew enormously. Megatron was more than pleased by this; Starscream's desire to learn everything he could filled Megatron with a lust for life he'd lost before the war began.

One night, after a particularly fierce battle in which Starscream had been severely injured, I came across Megatron pacing the floors of his apartments, arms folded across his chest, crimson optics filled with rage and fear both. So, I thought to myself, Starscream does mean more to him than he will admit, even to himself. I stayed in the shadows, hidden from view when Hook came to tell Megatron that Starscream would live, but he might lose his ability to fly due to the heavy damage in his wings. Megatron roared out his anger and stormed through the Decepticon palace to where Starscream lay, unconscious and hooked up to wires and every other kind of machine Hook could have found. Megatron took one knee next to where the Seeker lay and he whispered words that, to this day, I will never know. Then he stood and ordered everyone out and had Hook send for Shockwave. I will never know what happened that night in that room, but whatever Shockwave did to Starscream, it forever destroyed what little innocence the Seeker had retained but it gave him back his ability to fly and Megatron named him Air Commander. The others called him their Prince of the Skies and Starscream certainly took to that name.

Later that evening, I hid in shadows still as Megatron brought Starscream back to his rooms and the Seeker glanced around in awe at things he'd never seen before. I stood in the shadows and watched Megatron seduce the young Seeker with promises of power and I saw Starscream accept it all with a new lust for life that rivaled that of his master. Megatron was gentle in his ministrations, moving slowly to unfasten the pearl white and red armor Starscream wore back in those days. Starscream wasn't quite sure how to respond but Megatron didn't seem to mind. Oh no, Starscream was his to teach and to mold and the Seeker seemed to enjoy this new bout of… education.

Once he had Starscream stripped to his protoform, Megatron showed Starscream how to do the same to him as well and soon they were both bare in the lunar light of our planet and even I had to admit the Seeker was beautiful. Beautiful and naïve. Megatron took more than just Starscream's remaining innocence that night, he twisted that golden spark into something ugly and treacherous, cowardly but loyal even then. For moments I kept hidden within my memory banks, I hated what he had become and what he had done to Starscream. But I couldn't pull away from where I hid. I was damned to watch…

Megatron pulled Starscream to his bed, sitting down and pulling the Seeker into his lap, his hands roaming endlessly across Starscream's body, tugging and stroking along sensitive wires. Starscream wasn't idle, watching and learning before repeating the same motions on Megatron's frame. Our leader growled softly in pleasure, quietly praising Starscream for what he was doing before he lay back and pulled Starscream over him, mindful, it seemed, of the younger mech's wings. I watched Megatron's hands slide up and down along the edges of those wings and saw Starscream arch back into those touches, whining in pleasure, a new sensation he didn't quite understand. Megatron played him much like one would play a musical instrument and Starscream didn't disappoint. Megatron wasn't one to give in to much foreplay, but he took his time with Starscream, building up the young Seeker more than once, just to the point of overload before backing off and then starting again. Finally, Megatron released his cable even as he pawed at Starscream's port covering. Starscream mewled softly and let that cover slip to one side as Megatron lifted him and the brought him down in one hard, deep thrust, no doubt breaking Starscream's seal as he did so. The Seeker screamed and struggled at first, tears falling down his beautiful face and for a moment, I was tempted to interrupt them, to do something, anything, to keep his pain to a minimum. But finally, Starscream settled and Megatron began to move. The sounds of their coupling filled the room, Starscream living up to his name as he cried out Megatron's name more than once. But I watched the gentleness at which Megatron touched him and rode out his pleasure with Starscream and I knew then, as I know now, that Starscream meant more to Megatron than our leader would ever admit…

…and that would be the downfall for them both.

I watch another hatchling die in Starscream's arms even as I hear the roar of engines.

"Starscream, I'm home," comes the voice of our leader and I see Starscream look up and for a brief moment, he is that young Starscream of centuries ago who followed Megatron with a blind love and devotion some of us will never understand or feel. And as he set the dead hatching down so carefully, I saw his mask slip into place as he went out to greet Megatron. It was several hours later before I happened upon them again and I saw on Megatron's face, that look I'd only seen once, that night back on Cybertron, when he'd saved Starscream's ability to fly and claimed the seeker as his own. Starscream screamed out Megatron's name more than once that night and I knew, without a doubt, that no matter what happened next, Starscream wouldn't desert his master again…


End file.
